A technique for manufacturing a spark plug is known involving inspecting, by image processing, dimensions of various portions which affect ignition performance, including the spark gap (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2002-313525).
In this technique, improvement of inspection accuracy is desired.